W jak Wspomnienia
by R.Silver
Summary: Będzie to zbiór "wspomnień" z przeszłości Rose, Sherlocka i Mycrofta. Nie będą w porządku chronologicznym. Wszystkie sytuacje są sprzed "Cieni przeszłości". Dedykuję ten zbiór mojej kuzynce.
1. Chapter 1

**Opisałam tu pierwsze spotkanie Rosemary z Holmesami. Miłego czytania.**

* * *

**Holmesowie**

Rose patrzyła przez okno samochodu. Jechała razem z rodzicami do jakichś ich znajomych. "Nie pytaj się, Rosemary. Gdyby ta wiedza była ci do czegoś teraz potrzebna, to wiedziałabyś. Nie tak cię wychowałam. Wyprostuj się i patrz na mnie, jak do ciebie mówię!". Jej matka zawsze była taka... po prostu brak słów. Przymkęła oczy, starając się nie krzywić. Prosto w jej oczy świeciło słońce. Gdyby matka to zobaczyła, Rose usłyszałaby kolejny wykład o tym co wolno, a czego nie wolno robić damie. Przecież to nie średniowiecze! Miała dopiero sześć lat i nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Musiała słuchać ględzenia matki i stosować się do jej "dobrych rad".

Nagle pojazd zatrzymał się.

- Wysiadaj. Tylko z gracją, dziewczyno! Nie garb się! Co sobie o nas pomyślą?!

"Och, tak. Ogromną tragedią jest to, że SZEŚCIOLETNIE dziecko się garbi. Z całą pewnością uznają mnie za ułomną. W końcu to ŚREDNIOWIECZE" pomyślała Rose, starając się stać prosto. Wysiedli przed ogromnym domem, po którym wyraźnie można było zobaczyć, że mieszkają w nim bogaci ludzie. "Ok. Może rzeczywiście to jedni z tych psychicznych, zapatrzonych w siebie bogaczy, dla których najlepiej byłoby, gdyby dzieci nie istniały".

- Rusz się, dziecko- matka popchnęła ją do przodu, w kierunku drzwi.

W tym momencie z budynku wybiegła dwójka dzieci.

- Jestem piratem i masz się mnie bać!

- Nie boję się ciebie!

- To czemu uciekasz?!

- Bo mnie gonisz!

W tym momencie mniejszy dogonił większego i upadli na trawę.

- Oni jakoś nie muszą zachowywać się tak... sztywno- mruknęła dziewczyna.

Kobieta poczerwieniała na twarzy.

- Śmiesz porównywać się do TYCH chłopców?-syknęła.- Będziesz miała szczęście, jeśli uda mi się zaręczyć ciebie z którymś z nich.

Dziewczyna drgnęła. Jakie zaręczyny?!

- Dorothy! Witaj. Widzę, że jest z tobą Charles i wasza córka... Rosemary, tak?

Z domu wyszła wysoka kobieta. Matka wyprzedziła córkę i podeszła do nowoprzybyłej.

- Dziękujemy ci za zaproszenie. Mam nadzieję, że moja córka przypadnie wam do gustu.

Gestem rozkazała dziewczynce podejść.

- Przedstaw się.

- Nazywam się Rosemary Davies. Miło mi panią poznać.

Kobieta roześmiała się perliście.

- Och, ona jest cudowna! Na pewno nie będzie żadnych problemów. Shelock! Mycroft! Chodźcie tutaj!

Podbiegli do nich chłopcy, których Rose wcześniej zauważyła.

- To jest Rosemary Davies. Idźcie się z nią pobawić, a ja zajmę się jej rodzicami.

Dorośli zniknęli w domu i dzieci zostały same.

- Nazywam się Mycroft Holmes, a to mój młodszy brat- Sherlock.

Starszy chłopiec podał jej dłoń. Uścisnęła ją niepewnie.

- Rosemary Davies.

- Wiem- młodszy chłopiec wpatrywał się w nią obojętnie. W ogóle nie można było po nim poznać, że dopiero co bawił się z bratem.- Mylisz się.

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

- Proszę?

Prychnął z pogardą.

- Od razu widać ślady po trawie na moich spodniach.

- A-ale skąd...?

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Nieważne. Chodź, opowiesz mi jakąś bajkę. O piratach.

Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę domu. Przystanął i spojrzał na nią.

- Jak mi się spodoba, to dam ci czekoladę. Zauważyłem, że lubisz.

Prychnęła. Ile ten szczeniak ma lat, że tak się do niej odzywa.

- Większość dzieci lubi czekoladę.

- Dam ci twoją ulubioną. Białą.

Po czym zniknął za drzwiami. Spojrzała na Mycrofta.

- On jest normalny?

Uśmiechnął się.

- Nie.

**Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Bardzo proszę o komentarze. Piszcie, kto ma ochotę zrobić krzywdę matce Rose? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drugie wspomnienie. Tym razem... z późniejszego okresu. Na dwa lata przed akcją _Cieni przeszłości._**

* * *

**Raport**

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na raport przysłany przez jego asystentkę. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć. Mógł się tego spojrzewać. Mógł. Ale wydawało się to zbyt odległe. Wręcz niemożliwe.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy powiedzieć Sherlockowi. W końcu zdecydował, że jednak nie. Nie po to przez tyle lat starał się zrobić wszystko, aby młodszy brat o niej zapomniał. Nie po to uniemożliwiał mu z nią kontakt, aby teraz wszystko zepsuć jednym zdaniem. Schował twarz w dłoniach. Nie powinien się zdziwić. Wiedział w jakim była stanie. Wiedział, że i tak to planowała, a ciąża tylko wszystko przyspieszyła. Ślub w czwartym miesiącu ciąży. Rosemary Davies od dzisiejszego ranka nazywa się Rosemary Fabre. Jej córeczka też będzie nosić to nazwisko.

Szybko, zanim zdążył się rozmyślić, wszedł do kuchni, otworzył lodówkę i wyciągnął ciasto. Sherlock znowu będzie mu docinał. Trudno. Szlag trafił dietę.

**Jak zwykle proszę o komentarze. Może jest coś, co chcielibyście przeczytać? Jeśli nie przeszkadzałoby to akcji _Cieni przeszłości_, to może bym coś z tym zrobiła (samymi braćmi Holmes zajmę się jak tylko wpadnie mi na nich jakiś pomysł).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Najpierw chcę podziękować za komantarze. Zainteresowanie moją twórczością jest bardzo motywujące :) Mam pomysły i na Holmesów i na Rose z Mycroftem, ale muszę to jeszcze dopracować. Miłego czytania :)**

**Ruda**

Lestrade wezwał Sherlocka wczesnym rankiem. "To cię może zainteresować". Młody Holmes nie zareagował entuzjastycznie. Wiele razy te "ciekawe" sprawy okazywały się nieskomplikowanymi morderstwami z dużą ilością krwi, natomiast bez głębszego sensu.

John jednak zaciągnął Sherlocka na miejsce zbrodni, ponieważ wyraźnie dały mu się we znaki jego humorki. Holmes znowu się nudził.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce, Sherlock wysiadł z taksówki, zatrzaskując drzwi tuż przed nosem Johna.

- Sherlock!

Jednak mężczyzna nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się tępo w jakiś punkt. John wygramolił się z taksówki.

- Co się stało?

Na twarzy Sherlock malował się dziwny wyraz. Minął Johna, Lestrada i Sally Donovan. Szedł, wpatrując się wciąż w punkt, który okazał się być trupem. Z rudymi włosami. Ciało leżało w kałuży krwi. Twarz była tak zmasakrowana, że nie można było rozpoznać, kto to jest.

John był niezapokojony o współlokatora. On nigdy tak się nie zachowywał. Gdyby nie wiedział, że to niemożliwe, to uznałby, że Sherlock cierpi. Bardzo cierpi. Ale on nie ma uczuć, prawda?

Holmes dotarł do ciała i klęknął przy nim z zamkniętymi oczami. Jego płaszcz przesiąknął krwią, ale nic sobie z tego nie robił.

- To niemożliwe... nie...-szeptał.

Lestrade i John wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Żaden z nich nie widział go jeszcze w takim stanie. W tym momencie na miejce zbrodni wkroczyła osoba, krórej John wolałby nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć. Wymachiwał tą swoją parasolką, jednocześnie wyglądając na zmartwionego.

- Witam- przywitał się.- Obawiałem się, że nie zdążę przed nim- wskazał głową na młodszego brata Mycroft.- Jak widać doszedł do błędnych wniosków. Panowie wybaczą.

Minął ich i podszedł do skulonej sylwetki.

- Sherlock... to nie ona.

Młodszy Holmes poderwał głowę.

- A-ale...

- Jest wiele rudowłosych kobiet na świecie. Zresztą... ta jest farbowana. Gdybyś nie wpadł w histerię, to zauważyłbyś to od razu.

Sherlock podniósł się i wziął głęboki wdech.

- Nie ona...

Odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie.

- John, idziemy! Nie ma tu nic godnego mojej uwagi- zawołał.

Mycroft prychnął, mrukną coś pod nosem i również odszedł, zostawiając zszokowanego Lestrada.

**Jak zwykle proszę o komentarze :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Miłego czytania :)**

**Współlokatorzy**

Sherlock przeciągnął się na krześle i sięgnął po kolejnego papierosa. Znalazł je w biurku Mycrofta. Odłożył laptop na stół i podszedł do okna z papierosem w ustach. Był zmuszony do tymczasowego mieszkania ze starszym bratem po tym, jak wystaszył ostatniego współlokatora Sherlocka. Czy też raczej współlokatorki. Sherlock nie rozumiał, dlaczego Mycroft to zrobił. Dziewczyna była miła, nie wtrącała się, nie przeszkadzały jej eksperymenty młodego Holmesa i jego granie na skrzypcach o dziwnych porach. Była wymarzoną współlokatorką, a Mycroft wywiózł ją o północy na cmentarz. Idiota. Jeszcze dziwił się potem, że dziewczyna się wystraszyła. Nawet Sherlock wiedział, że ludzie baliby się w takiej sytuacji.

Siadł z powrotem na krześle. W tym momencie rozległ się dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i po chwili do pokoju wszedł Mycroft. Skrzywił się na widok zadymionego pomieszczenia.

- Widzę, że grzebałeś w moich rzeczach- stwierdził.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie trzeba było straszyć mojej współlokatorki.

Starszy Holmes westchnął, podszedł do brata i zabrał mu papierosy, po czym otworzył okno.

- Ja chcę tylko, abyś był bezpieczny.

- To może zamknij mnie w swoim domu.

Uniósł brew.

- To nie jest taki zły pomysł.

Sherlock poderwał się z krzesła i posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. Chwycił płaszcz, leżący na oparciu kanapy i skierował się do drzwi, ale Mycroft zatrzymał go parasolem.

- Cholerny parasol- mruknął młody Holmes.- Czego chcesz?

- Znalazłem ci nowe mieszkanie. Pewna miła starsza pani, której kiedyś pomogłeś, zgodziła się wynająć ci mieszkanie. Jednak musisz znaleźć współlokatora, bo ja nie zamierzam dokładać ci się do czynszu. Nie tym razem.

- To przez ciebie nie mam współlokatora. Każdego straszysz... Kim jest ta "miła starsza pani"?

- Pani Hudson.

Sherlock niechętnie musiał przyznać, że polubił panią Hudson (na tyle, na ile w jego przypadku było to możliwe). Podszedł do Mycrofta, wyrwał mu papierosy i wrócił na krzesło.

- Niech ci będzie.

**Mam nadzieję, że podobali się Holmesowie w takim wydaniu. Jak zwykle proszę o komentarze :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. Akcja dzieje się tuż po śmierci rodziców Rose i Holmesów. W tym okresie stosunki jej i Mycrofta nieco się poprawiły (jeśli ktoś nie pamięta, to starszy Holmes był "niezadowolony" z zaręczyn Rosemary i Sherlocka). Mam nadzieję, że będzie się podobało :)**

**Mycroft i ja**

Rosemary podniosła wzrok znad książki, gdy usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Do pokoju wszedł Mycroft.

- Tak?

Przez chwilę milczał się. Zaczęła się denerwować. On się nie wachał. Potrafił bez mrugnięcia okiem wywołać wojnę. O co mogło chodzić?

- Mycroft... coś się stało?

- Twoja matka nie żyje.

- Wiem, zidentyfikowałam jej ciało... Chodzi o to, że nawet nie udaję żałoby? _Sorry_, nie zamierzam tego robić.

- Nie. Nie o to chodzi... Przyszedłem zapytać się o twoje plany względem Sherlocka.

Uniosła brew.

- Nie mam żadnych planów... Jakie miałabym niby mieć?

Odchrząknął.

- Wciąż jesteście zaręczeni.

Prychnęła.

- Podobno jesteś spostrzegawczy. Nie noszę pierścionka zaręczynowego już od wczoraj. Uznaliśmy, że głupotą byłoby doprowadzanie do realizacji planu naszych szalonych rodziców, jeśli jesteśmy przeciwni.

Odetchnął z... ulgą? Tak, to był ulga.

- To znaczy, że jesteś wolna...

- Yhm. Chociaż niezbyt rozumiem do czego zmierzasz.

Podszedł bliżej. Ostatkiem sił powstrzymała się od cofnięcia.

- Pomyśl.

Jego oczy błyszczały dziwnym blaskiem.

- J-ja...- nie dokończyła. Przerwało jej delikatne muśnięcie warg*.

Odsunęła się gwałtownie.

- C-co?!

Wyglądał na zawiedzionego.

- Nie podobało ci się?

- Po cholerę to zrobiłeś?!

Przyjrzał się jej uważnie.

- To chyba oczywiste.

Zacisnęła wargi i pokręciła głową.

- Byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś tego nie powtarzał. Jeszcze dzisiaj przeniosę do hotelu.

Wyszła szybko z pokoju, zostawiając samotnego Mycrofta.

* Jeśli komuś nie podoba się to połączenie, niech się nie martwi. W _Cieniach przeszłości _do tego NA PEWNO nie dojdzie. Prędzej któreś z nich zamorduję. Lubię Mycrofta, ale nie wyobrażam sobie go z Rose... Dziwnie to brzmi po tym, co tu napisałam? Nie chodzi mi o to, co on zrobił. Raczej w ogóle, że opisałam taką sytuację... :)

**Jeśli się podobało, proszę o komentarze... jeśli nie, to też :) Każdy komentarz mile widziany. Oczywiście nie mówię o chamstwie, ale wierzę, że Wy tacy nie jesteście :)**


	6. Od Autorki

Pewnie spodziewaliście się kolejnego rozdziału. Trudno. Przez jakiś czas będę się zajmować tylko _Cieniami przeszłości_, ponieważ to tam toczy się główna akcja, a nie wyrabiam się z obydwoma opowiadaniami naraz. Piszę tą notkę głównie w odpowiedzi na komentarz **Badhbh**. Muszę przyznać Ci rację. Zdecydowanie muszę znaleźć betę. Ja sama nie mam siły pisać i chwilę później to sprawdzać. Tym bardziej, że za pisanie zazwyczaj biorę się wieczorem, po dniu pełnym zdenerwowania i nauki. Jeśli ktoś chciałby zostać moją betą, to proszę o kontakt. Będę bardzo wdzięczna.

Na koniec ostatniego rozdziału wspomniałam o chamstwie... Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie wziął tego do siebie. Do tej pory nie spotkałam się z chamskimi komentarzy i nie myślałam o nikim konkretnym, pisząc to. To chyba tyle. Dziękuję za uwagę :)


End file.
